


Anything

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Arthur gets exactly what he asked for.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878322
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of week 2 of Kinkalot 2020.

"Don't stop," Arthur moans, rocking back against Merlin's sharp thrusts.

"Does it feel like I'm stopping?" Merlin asks, the words rolling off his tongue, soaked with amusement and coated in thick Irish accent.

"Talking," Arthur gasps out. "Don't stop talking."

Merlin tugs him up from resting on his elbows to kneeling upright, pulling him close and wrapping his arm around his middle, his other hand settling on his neck, possessive, tilting Arthur’s head back. 

"What would you like me to say?" Merlin whispers straight into his ear, never stopping the steady motion of his hips, driving his cock deep inside Arthur and driving Arthur closer to heaven.

“Anything,” Arthur pleads, his whole body tingling from all the sensations.

“Anything, you say,” Merlin murmurs, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure through Arthur’s whole body. “Alright then.”

“Yes,” Arthur moans. 

“Sweet strawberry cupcakes,” Merlin starts and Arthur wants to complain that he didn’t mean it like that except his body doesn’t care about his true intentions, responding to each sharp sibilant with a blissful shiver. 

“Banana ice-cream,” Merlin continues, shifting the arm wrapped around him lower, stopping right above the base of Arthur’s cock and tugging at the hair he finds there. “International space station,” he says next, his own voice losing a bit of its composure as he speeds up his thrusts. 

“You…” Arthur starts but Merlin clamps his hand over Arthur’s mouth.

“Blue socks,” he whispers right after and Arthur comes, shaking through his orgasm as Merlin milks his cock and continues fucking him, his breathing harsh against Arthur’s ear as he chases his own pleasure.

Arthur whines into Merlin’s palm, growing too sensitive to handle the intense friction, but then Merlin is coming too, and the not entirely unwelcome torture ends.

Merlin drops his hand from Arthur’s face, carefully pulls out of Arthur’s well-fucked hole, nuzzling Arthur’s neck when it makes him grunt in discomfort. He sits back on his heels, guiding Arthur to rest against him in the spread of his legs.

“You’re incorrigible cheeky sod, you know that?” Arthur says once their breathing truly settles.

“Isn’t that why you married me?” Merlin asks, grinning and cuddling Arthur harder.

And Arthur has to admit, he’s not wrong about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
